Cerberus Daily News - May 2014
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories, contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members, were published on the CDN newsfeed during May 2014. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. May 2014 - Week One 05/03/14 - MILITARY CDEM sells battlestation to Urdnot Coalition via Sol Informer CDEM sold the first of its’ aging network of orbital Tuchankan battlestations to the Urdnot Coalition today, for a sum of credits sixty-six percent of the station’s original value. Originally one of the many rapid staging ground and kinetic impactor platforms that CDEM utilized to keep the planet under control, it has since nearly been abandoned with CDEM’s slow withdrawal out of the Krogan DMZ. It joins the recently commissioned Kherat and Shiagur orbital platforms rechristened as Kredak station, where a crew of thirty five multi-clan personnel, and a detachment of seventy krogan shocktroopers will be stationed for deployment in a manner not dissimilar to how CDEM forces were just a few years ago. Urdnot Kral said, “if there was ever a show of faith over CDEM’s good intentions, it’s this. All I can say is that we hope it’s the first of many.” Urdnot Aerospace has promised to introduce some “much needed” revisions to the station. Representatives of the Dinroth-Gotheng Alliance have no comment. 05/04/14 - BREAKING Earthquake Strikes Cipritine via Hierarchy Colonial Feed CIPRITINE Two hundred people have been killed, and another 1011 have been injured when a 7.6 magnitude earthquake struck Palaven’s capital city. The quake, centered approximately 30km northeast of the city, collapsed 19 arcologies, 17 of which were still under construction or newly rebuilt in the last eight months. Concerned construction officers say that, under Cipritine’s building codes, any arcology should have been able to withstand quakes as high as an 8.5 magnitude. Rescue workers say there are another 400 people unaccounted for, including a delegation of eleven Alliance naval personnel, six volus, and five quarians. Rescue and recovery efforts are ongoing, and estimates claim that the city's reconstruction operation has seen months of work immediately undone. May 2014 - Week Two 05/05/14 - MILITARY Quarian shipping vessels raided via Perseus Unveiled DUMA Three cargo ships and four patrol frigates were discovered raided by a quarian response flotilla in the Far Rim today, damaged and gutted, and at least one vessel, the Cisel, was declared lost with all hands. The convoy was transporting thousands of tons of foodstuffs to Palaven, as well as a number of mass effect excavation components, all of which were nowhere to be found when investigation teams began assessing the damages. Survivors have been recovered, most of whom escaped via escape pods, though time will tell how much they will be able to say about the attack. The Rannoch Fleet Authority had no comment with regards to the ongoing investigation, though let on that ‘they had their leads’. 05/09/14 - SCIENCE Susskind super-collider begins reconstruction via Science Weekly TRIKALON Reconstruction of the Susskind super-collider is planned to begin within the next solar cycle under new management. The Trikalon supercollider project has seen better days, beginning life as under asari supervision more than two centuries ago, where progress on its’ completion stalled under shifting political winds in the Republics; when humans intervened in funding, building, and even renaming the superstructure. The project came online just days before the Reaper invasion, which carved apart the supercollider with brutal efficiency. A long chain of unfortunate events that would scare off most interest in seeing the project revived, until now. The Union Science Consortium, an association of a number of salarian research firms has declared their intent to rebuild the structure, rechristened as the ‘Visha Supercollider’ in honour of the famous salarian particle physicist. “We’re giving credit where credit is due to the humans. We’ve got less than they started with, but many of the engineering challenges ahead of us were solved, and well-documented by them,” says Doctor Masa Jorik, one of Visha’s project leads. “The first steps will be the hardest, but with luck, we’ll see this done before the end of one salarian generation”. 05/11/14 - POLITICS Clan Urdnot Demands CCDP Destroys Stored Samples of Genophage via Presidium Daily Economic negotiations between representatives of the Council and Clan Urdnot went frigid today, after sudden demands for the Citadel Committee for Disease Prevention to destroy all their samples of the genophage. “It’s impossible to see it as anything less than a major threat to the future of the krogan species. I don’t suppose the asari would find it so much more acceptable if we had something that stopped them from mating once in their damn life just lying around,” growled the Urdnot Coalition diplomatic mission emissary, Urdnot Tesh. Still, Council negotiators are reluctant to back down, not least of all due to the protest of the CCDP itself. Sofie Brayko, the Committee Director said, “the sentiment is entirely understandable, but we’re just not the right target. Every sample that the CCDP keeps on hand is meant for solving diseases, not spreading them. This is just misdirected aggression. And if I had to say, smells of posturing.” Negotiations are expected to reconvene tomorrow. May 2014 - Week Four 05/21/14 - RANNOCH 300 year old biological weapon found undetonated via Perseus Observer SCLIFOSI Tens of thousands of quarians fled their homes in the Rannoch capital when a three-hundred year old artifact of the Morning War was discovered this morning: a biological weapon. The weapon, discovered undetonated during one of Sclifosi’s many cultural excavation projects, sent the city into a state of emergency. Conclave representatives urge the city to immediately replace their enviro-suit filters, and to keep them on at all times until further notice. A geth containment team has been deployed to assess the condition of the weapon, and disassemble it. Evacuees are expected to return to their homes once geth containment teams have verified that all munitions in the district are neutralized. “It’s so easy to forget what we’re all standing on.” Viri’Kel nar Undidal vas Rannoch, a local district alderman said. May 2014 - Week Five 05/28/14 - INTEREST Rachni derelict discovered via Terminus News Central TERMINUS The minor mercenary group Shadow League has found itself at the center of attention recently, as they claim to have discovered a derelict rachni cruiser. According to a Shadow League spokesperson, a company vessel was on a “slowboat” trip to a colony to provide colonial defense, and had to drop out of FTL in a previously unexplored system to discharge its drive core. After the discharge process, the ships sensors detected a cruiser sized vessel moving at sub-light speeds through the system. Further investigation revealed it to be a rachni vessel with specifications matching those of a Rachni War-era vessel. “It was quite a shock, we’ve gotta admit. Everyone’s flipping out over the new rachni fleet, but we nearly ended up bumping hulls with the old one! Must have just been floating through space that way since the war ended.” When asked whether League members had explored the derelict, the spokesperson said “What, you kidding? The engines are a bust and there might not be any lifesigns, but that thing still has power signatures in it. We send someone in there, they’re liable to activate some defense turret or self-destruct or something.” The Shadow League has not publicly released the co-ordinates of the derelict ship, but is currently hearing offers from several interest groups for its' purchase. The rachni have made no official statement at this time. Holos and readings of the ship can be found on the Shadow Leagues' extranet site. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles